Hetalia 7 Minutes In Heaven
by Queenofblackroses
Summary: Spend Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven
1. France A red rose stained in wine

You walked up to the stage to retrieve an Item from a bag for the game seven minutes in Heaven. You were at a party England was hosting but he soon became Intoxicated and America, Denmark and Prussia took over the job of hosting the party(Awesome Trio reference.) You reached into the bag scared of who you would get for the fact many countries besides England had become Intoxicated. Including your crush France.  
You were a strong country who had learned your skills from Germany and Prussia. You met France while Prussia was training you one day. You soon found out how France, Prussia and another country named Spain was in the bad touch trio and how France could be very inappropriate but he meant no harm towards any one.  
You reached into the bag and grabbed the first Item you felt which was a wet Item. You looked at the item and saw it was a red rose soaked in red wine that was now all over your hand. You knew you had gotten your intoxicated crush France.  
Alfred or America one of the non- drunk countries said "Francis, (Y/N) got your rose it your turn."  
France who was drunk but not so much so that he could not make reason he still could so seeing that you were not as worried as before. "Bounjour (Y/N) It is a pleasure for you to have me as your partner for this game isn't it?" France said cockily because he's drunk.  
"Uh, yeah sure I guess Francis." You walked into the closet you being allowed in first. "France how do you feel about England?" You asked to test how drunk he is.  
"England is the black sheep of Europe (Y/N)." Okay good he isn't that drunk you thought. You felt your self pinned to the wall by France.  
"France what are you doing?" You asked France Timidly afraid to look directly into his eyes but did so any way.  
"I want you and I've wanted you since Prussia told me of you. Do you want me?"  
France said and asked yyouhe last par his blue eyes filled with love and hope.  
"To be honest yes. I'vewanted you fora long time, I fell in love with you." You said to France accepting his love.  
"Je'Taime (Y/N)" France spook in a loving voice to you  
"Je'Taime Trop." France being France moved to kiss you gently on the lips but moved down to your neck and started to suck and kiss your neck. France moved to your jugular vein and gently Licked the vein but started to nip at which caused you to moan. This provoked France to go further so he went back to kissing your lips but this time wanted to French Kiss. You opened your mouth hesitantly and allowed him to put his tongue in your mouth. He traced across all your teeth with his tongue and started to provoke your tongue against his and it worked because both of your tongues were moving against each others until France pinned your tongue down winning his game.  
France picked up your legs and you getting the hint wrapped them around his waist so he could push you against the wall easier and have an easier and better way of kissing you. France lips traveled back down to your neck and he started to suck on your neck again but this time he left a large purple mark claiming you as his lover for no one else to touch you.  
"(Y/N) you are my love I will never let you go or let any one else have you." Francis said to you not only seducing you further but showing you his sweet side and loving side.  
"Francis you are so sweet." You said to him, smiling at the personification of France.  
"Not for long trust me." France told you with a smirk and then went back to his previous actions. France then pushed his hips into your and moved them creating a seductive friction against the both of yours bodies while France went back to your neck and down to your collar bone biting and sucking causing you to moan out and France to smirk he did say he wasn't going to be sweet for much longer didn't he? The door was then opened by Alfred and a Sobered up England who looked mad. You and France walked out of the closet when he grabbed your hand pulling you out of the house and he said  
"(Y/N) were going to my house we can finish there." You were blushing but agreed. You would have many more nights for eternity with your lover France. Oh what an exhausting night for you but an eventful night as well and fun. Though you were really tired when you woke up. What do you think you and France did? ?


	2. A Baseball- America

You went up to the stage and picked out of the bag being held by your fellow country and crush Alfred .F. Jones or America. Alfred has beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes that make you feel warm when you look at them.  
You had fallen for America when England who trained you as a country introduced you too America. America easily got on your nerves too though. He was still one of your best friends despite that little flaw in your friendship with him.  
Out of the bag you picked a baseball. You blushed knowing Alfred would put a baseball in the bag and knew it was him.  
"(Y/N) my friend you got me come on." Alfred sad grabb ing your hand and pulling you straight into the closet as fast as he could as if he was excited. As soon as you were in the closet of England's home; England who was currently drunk, America shoved a pop in your hand.  
"Why did you give me this Alfred?" You asked confused to why one he gave you a pop and two why he was carrying pop around.  
"Well England only has tea so I thought you would want this to drink If you didn't want tea." Alfred replied to you as if it was obvious.  
"Thank you America." You said slightly annoyed with him but happy he thought about you at the same time.  
"You're welcome."Alfred said in reply to you smiling happily though you couldn't tell the light in the closet was on because England kept it on but you just weren't looking at Alfred's face. You felt your self get pulled down and on a warm body; Alfred had pulled you into his lap to sit.  
"(Y/N) I am starving and England didn't have any of the food I eat." Alfred told you holding you closely to hisbody.  
"Alfred your always hungry." You said to Alfred while rolling your eyes. You felt a bite on your ear and said "What The Hell? Alfred!"  
"What? I said I was hungry and he food I want is you" America said his voice deeper then when you were previously talking. You shivered with excitement and felt Alfred turn your body around to face him and he pushed his lips hungrily on yours like he actually wanted to eat you. He being Alfred and could be a slight pervert moved his hands on your butt and held them there.  
"I want you (Y/N) and I want you badly tell me you want me too. I love you please." Alfred said pretty much pleading to you.  
"Alfred I wanted you since England Introduced me too you." You said to America blushing heavily.  
"Thank Superman" Alfred said loudly and excitedly. He pushed you against the wall and he moved his hands on to your hips and you wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed his pelvis into yours moving in agonizingly slow circles. He really did want you. Alfred doing this caused you to moan quite loudly and the other countries could hear. Alfred knew this and smirked knowing they could hear you and that he was causing you to moan in pleasure, it made him really turned on by you.  
He continued his frivolous actions and soon began sucking and biting your neck and soon he found the soft spot on your neck and he bit and sucked on there causing your moans to get louder and you soon had a large bluish/purple mark on your neck because of Alfred .F. Jones. "I Like your moans (Y/N) but I would like them more if they were louder" With that remark he bit down harshly on your collar bone causing you to moan louder then before.  
"That's better (Y/N)." Alfred told you. You shivered in excitement. That moment the door was opened by Prussia who was slightly disgusted but proud of Alfred.  
"Your time is said to the two of you. You two walked out hand in hand with a sobered up England glaring at Alfred. Alfred whispered in your ear  
"Were not done were going to my house right away to finish" You were tired the next morning and saw Alfred smirking at your just awakening form.  
"Did you have fun last night? Alfred asked a sly grin firming in his face after finishing his sentence.  
" Yeah I guess I did you perverted country, you're acting like France!" You told America.  
"Well if you think I'm acting like France, vous prêt pour le deuxième tour ?


	3. A Black Butler Manga- Japan

You walked up to the bag your friend America was holding. You were playing a game called seven minutes in heaven. You were hoping to get Japan or Kiku who was your best friend and plus you had kinda fallen in love with him. Yeah you know cliche right?  
You reached in the bag and Picked a Black Butler Manga out of the bag. You knew you had either gotten France, America or Japan(Otaku Trio) because those three were the ones who loved Manga's and Anime the most. You looked in the book to find a name written in Japanese and you knew then it was Kiku you had gotten.  
"Hey Kiku (Y/N) got you. It's your turn" Alfred scream which drew the attention to you making you blush. Kiku walked to the stage and motioned you to follow him not grabbing your hand because of his space issues he had. You went in the closet and handed Kiku the sixth edition of the Black Butler series which had Ciel on the cover wearing a lot of black and he had a whip in his hand.  
"Thank you (Y/N)-Chan." Kiku said politely to you.  
"Your welcome Kiku." You replied politely back to the country. You had met Kiku through your older Brothers Germany and Prussia who thought Japan would make a good friend for you.  
"(Y/N)- Chan do you want to pray the pocky game I brought some with me?" Kiku asked you, though he wasn't stuttering you could hear in his voice that he was either nervous or excited from how his voice was shaking.  
"I thought you do not like touching though and we would pretty much be touching?" You said to Japan confused by how he wanted to play the game with you.  
"I don't mind if it's you (Y/N)-Chan." Kiku said a light blush on his face.  
"Oh okay I'll play then." You told Japan smiling after you finished your sentence. You truly liked Japan and didn't mind playing the game with him you just didn't want him to be uncomfortable.  
Japan took out a stick of pocky and placed between it between your lips and then his and you two began to eat the pocky. You were getting Very close to Japan's mouth and was about to pull away. You didn't want Kiku to kiss you if his issues with touching would bother him so you decided to loose the game.  
Japan saw you moving your head back away from him and he grabbed the back of your head and held you there and he finished the pocky stick and pushed your lips to his and stuck his tongue in your mouth. Like he said he didn't care if you were the one touching him. Frankly you turned Japan on he did the same to you. Japan licked the chocolate from the pocky of you lips for you. Japan doing that caused you to blush badly. He then though he isn't the tallest used his body to pin you to the wall.  
"I rove you(Y/N)- Chan." Kiku told you.  
"I love you too Kiku."You said to Kiku happily. Hearing this Kiku decided to bite and suck on your neck and he found your weak spot on your neck and it made you moan quite loudly and your knee's started to buckle from it being your weak spot. Japan sensing this lifted your legs and placed them around his waist.  
He began to bite harder on your neck eliciting louder moans to come from your mouth that the other countries out side the closet could hear which made your Brothers Prussia and Germany go red in the face and you expected that when this door opened Kiku would be getting a lecture from the two if not a beating or smack upside the head. You were surprised at Kiku's actions but enjoyed them. Kiku began to grind his hips in circular motions against your hips which made you moan even louder and start to blush. Kiku put his hands on your inner thighs and began to rub them in circular motions deeply sending pleasure up your spine. You were turned on badly by Japan right now. You moved your hands resting on Japan's neck to his hair messing up his black hair and causing him to moan when you rubbed his scalp with your nails and also caused him rub his hips against you much harder and for you to moan a loud moan that disturbed everyone at the Drunken England's house especially your brothers who were very red. You two had about a minute left and used it to the best. Japan stuck his tongue in your mouth again and pushed against your tongue coaxing it to play which it did but Japan pushed your tongue down pinning it. That moment the door was opened by a disturbed looking Alfred and your two brothers behind him who motioned Japan over. Your two brothers took him to the corner of the room and well when he came back he said your brothers told him to treat you right and ifhe didn't he would end up with some new scars and maybe a broken bone or a few.  
"Tonight I will treat you the best you have ever been treated. I'll also give you the most pleasure you'll ever be able to get." Then he lightly bit your ear lobe causing you too pretty much melt in his hands.  
You awoke the next morning next to Japan.  
"I may not be Sebastian Michaelis but you were just as loud as the Nun in episode 17." You threw the pillow at him and blushed bright red hiding your face in the blanket you had. Japan wasn't lying though.? ﾟﾘﾏ


	4. An Earl Grey Tea Bag- England

You went to Alfred who had a bag in his hand filled with other guests items including your Crush's England who was also really rude and even mean to you sometimes. England had been drunk earlier tonight but had began to sober up by now. You pulled out a bag of Earl Grey tea and you knew you had gotten England.  
The still slightly buzzed England got up and motioned you into his closet.  
"You bloody git why did you have to pick my Item I didn't want to play but the other Idiot besides you made me play this game and because I was drunk he was able to convince me." Arthur said rudely to you scolding you. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't see what item you had picked out if the bag and you just grabbed the first item you felt in the bag wanting to get the a me over as soon as possible. You felt tears prick your eyes you remember when you first met him how nice he had been to you but that niceness he had changed into bitterness and rudeness over time.  
The tears starting pouring down your cheeks unknown to England who was still insulting you and America. He stopped when he heard you sniffling. He looked over at you and saw you crouched in the corner with harsh tears pouring down your cheeks silently crying. He felt bad and didn't want to hurt your feeling's but due to his tsundere personality and his bitter past of remembering how he had been treated like an outcast he did hurt you because he treated those he disliked and cared for the most like this and after being hurt and scapegoated for so long he didn't like to let people in. He walked over to you and he put his hand on your shoulder only for you to flinch back from his touch which made England feel even worse knowing he made you so sad and slightly scared. He picked you up and sat you in his lap and he placed his lips on your lips and kissed you, which caught you by surprise.  
" I'm sorry I hurt you I love you please forgive me and be mine?" Arthur said feeling dreadful for hurtingyour feelings, because he loved you.  
" I love you too and I will be with you but please never hurt me ever again." You said still upset by the mean words and insults he had spoken about you.  
"I promise I won't" England said looking into your eyes. England put his lips back on yours and licked your bottom lip asking permission to kiss you using tongue. He then pushed you against the wall and you wrapped your legs his waist. He kissed you with passion and lust. England started rubbing circles on your inner thighs causing you too moan loudly and the others outside the closet could hear you.  
"(Y/N) I'll make you moan louder for me." Arthur said and rubbed his hips roughly into yours causing your moans to get even louder like he wanted them to be. He smirked at your moans. You felt odd knowing that England was doing this too you after he had just yelled at you and how bitter he has been but at least you knew he didn't mean now. He was getting turned on by your moans, he really liked dominance especially over you, hearing your breathy moans of wanting more from the one he loved made him excited.  
He was grinding into your hips even harder and you were moaning even more and his lips left your mouth as well as his tongue. He went down to your neck and started sucking on your neck and biting your soft spot and that would of made your knee's buckle if they weren't wrapped around his waist. England licked the spot and then he slightly nibbled and then he bit down on your neck and then he bit the spot very hard in a pleasurable way and he started moving his teeth against the skin bitingin a pattern it and creating a bluish/purple mark on your neck and him doing this too your neck caused you too moan very loud. The door was then opened by France.  
"Of course it was you, you Bloody frog who opened the door." England said irritation in his voice. But for once France said nothing seeing the mark on your neck he just stood there smirking smugly at you too. You left the closet hands entwined. Every one was looking at the too of you either with a bloody nose such as Kiku or in disgust such as Germany. England drew you up too his room.  
"I think we should play a game of three hours in heaven with the great Britain." England said rubbing circles on your lower back. Everyone haf started to hear an odd noise, an odd noise that was coming from England's room and left not wanting to hear the loud noise. The next morning you woke up but were still tired.  
"Morning love I made us breakfast of fish and chips. They say fish is healthy and makes you feel better I think you may need it after last night." England said looking at you while winking and a smirk on his face. You glared over at England and threw a pillow at him which knocked the hot fish and chips on him and went back to sleep while England had to wash him self off and put Ice the skinned that was slightly burned from the water.  
"Stop acting like a pervert England!" You said tiredly.  
"I'm not a pervert like that frog is!" England said insulting France.  
"France isn't a pervert he just doesn't realize when he crosses the line sometimes!" You said to Arthur.  
"You just defended the frog once I'm changed you're being punished (Y/N)..." England said, and you blushed knowing what he had in mind.


	5. A Military Hat- Germany

You were a newer country and your brothers were France, Spain, and North and South Italy. You worked with the axis instead of allies to be around your happy go lucky brother north Italy. Tonight for your brother you had allowed yourself to be forced into playing a game. Being related to North Italy you had been introduced to Germany who you had fallen in love with. Yeah cliche you fell for your brother's best friend but you couldn't help it. You were hoping you would not get him you always were a klutz and would fall in front of him or you would stutter. You picked your item from the bag which was a Military hat. Germany's hat to be precise.  
You walked to the closet. Germany had already went into the closet and was waiting for you to enter.  
"T-Thank y-you Germany." You said stuttering and feeling a blush on your face form.  
"You're welcome (Y/N) and one more thing you shoukd know Ich Liebe Dich." Germany told you. You remembered certain German words because when you when youwould hang out with your brother north Italy or Feliciano you would usually be with Germany too.  
You dropped the hat you had picked in shock at what Germany had told you. He had told you he loved you.  
"I love you too." You said happily to Ludwig.  
"Good then the real fun can start." With that he moved his mouth to your neck and licked your jugular vein and found where it seemed to jump at it's pulse and harshly bit down causing you to moan loudly. You felt Germany shift his hips and he began to rub his hips into your's in a circular motion. He then moved his mouth back to yours and began to french kiss you again while you moaned and accidentally bit his tongue but this seemed to turn him on more and he pushed his hips into yours even more and much harder as well. Your moans got louder but the door was opened by a mad Romano. He didn't say anything and just let you too out fearing what he may say to Germany may end in him being dead. Germany grabbed your hand and dragged you up stairs to a spare room where about 30 minutes later the guest heard and odd thumping and an oblivious Italy became confused.  
" Big brother what are they doing up there?" Italy asked Romano confused by the noise, for a guy who loved the ladies he was oblivious to that noise you and Ludwig created in the spare room.  
"I refuse to answer that Feliciano you bastardo" Romano screamed pissed off at Germany and mad and worried for you, he could hear the noise to and they did not sound gentle to him. Italy looked to France for an answer to his question.  
"I will not ruin Felicano's Innocence." France said even though he has told Italy about this stuff before he just didn't want to tell Italy about it in front of everyone plus he'd feel bad. France was also slightly pissed off at the noises he heard, you were his sister too! He didn't want you to loose your innocence!  
"He will learn eventually." Spain said and like Romano, And France he was pissed you were his sister as well and you just lost your innocence most likely.  
The next morning you were beyond sore and saw Germany smirking at you when you woke up already in his military uniform.  
"You had enough exercise last night you probably can't even walk right. I'm taking you back to my home and you can exercise with me again later tonight." Germany said a cocky tone to his voice. You just ducked under the covers only to be pulled out and taken home to Germany's house. 


	6. A Painting Of Japan With A Mustache- Ita

You are a country and your older sibling's are Canada and America. You are always around the two and you hate when America doesn't acknowledge Canada. Your brother America is friends with Japan who he introduced you too as well as Germany and your hyper, pasta loving crush Italy. He was just always so kind to you but that's when he noticed you. Like your older brother Canada people had trouble noticing you just not as much as they did Canada.  
Well anyway tonight Arthur or England had been hosting a party but had gotten drunk off his Arse so the Awesome Trio( America, Prussia and Denmark) Took over and decided to play seven minutes in heaven. Your brother decided to force you too play.  
"(Y/N) dude you are playing and plus because I know you like North Italy you should know he is playing too." America said to you trying to make you actually want to play the game.  
"How did you know that? I told Canada, I didn't tell you though." You said to America, you know Canada wouldn't of told your secret crush on Feliciano.  
"I read your journal(OR If you don't have a journal/diary) I heard you whisper his name while in a day dream." Alfred told you smirking after finishing his words he spoke to you.  
"Still that doesn't mean I will get him and you know that." You told Alfred in a voice that showed you were irritated.  
"Wanna bet (Y/N)?" Alfred asked you his smirk no longer there a sly grin had taken its place on his face.  
"Alfred what do you mean by that?" You asked America nervously.  
"Just trust me sis." Alfred said to you. You mumbled Incoherently and gave up knowing convincing America other wise is impossible. You were pulled to take an item.  
"A picture of Japan with a mustache?" You said in a questioning tone.  
"Ve~ (Y/N) you got me and Alfred give that to Japan I made it for him." Italy said happily. Italy grabbed your arm and dragged you to the closet and to mention your face had a very apparent blush on it. Italy once in the closet had began to give you a very tight hug and you could not breath, for someone who acted like he did and seemed weak to most his hugs were deadly.  
"(Y/N) what do you want to do?" Italy asked you in the closet the light to the closet already turned on by Arthur so you could see in the closet.  
"Well I have a question. Is it true Kiku keeps Hentai Manga's?" You asked hoping the answer would be no.  
" Yes, sadly it is true, I was with him in his library one day and he let me look through his books and well I found it and It fell from my hands." Italy said disturbed from the memory of it. "Oh, I wouldn't expect that of Japan he seems so timid and all." You said blushing at the thought of what Italy had possibly seen.  
"(Y/N) you know how we play the game yes?" Italy asked you a curious tone in his voice.  
"Uh, yes I do know how to ?" "You asked Feliciano nervously.  
"I want to play with you (Y/N) because Ti Amo." Italy said looking you in the eyes.  
"That means I love you, right?" You asked Feliciano to make sure you were right.  
"Yes It does, now lets play (Y/N)" Italy said right when you said you loved him to. With the words you and he had spoke he slammed his hands on either side of you caging you in and well you didn't expect that at all. He quickly pushed his soft lips on yours and licked your bottom lip the softly nibbled it asking for his tongues permission into your mouth which you granted. You thought, he has must of been spending too much time with France(His older brother as said in Chibitalia.) As soon as you opened your mouth he licked everywhere claiming you as his and also causing you too moan which your brothers could hear outside of the closet and both turned red in the face. America also let out a few choice words that were not very nice to here.  
"That damed Italian bastard, he's related to France, I shouldn't of rigged the game for (Y/N) to get the shit just because she liked him." America said pissed off that he could hear you moaning.  
"A-America you rigged the game? Bad America and now it's y-you'r fault our little sister will probably loose her innocence! Canada said to America scolding him.  
Back to you and Italy. He removed his tongue from your mouth and moved his lips to your neck and began licking and biting until he found your necks soft spot. When he did he bit down hard and he moved his teeth back and forth creating a hickey on your neck to so others knew you were his. He picked you up and be wrapped your legs around his waist and he began to grind on you causing sweet little you to moan even louder in Italy's grip.  
Italy put you on your back on the floor and pinned your wrists above your head and once situated he began grinding his hips into yours again but much rougher and he began to nip and lick your collar bone making you moan very loud ly. The door was opened by a very red and embarrassed America to see his little sister in that position, but hey it was his Idea wasn't it. The now known to be not so innocent Italy offered you his hand and led you past a nose bleeding Japan and a nose bleeding France as well. He led you out of the house and he took you too his house.  
" I want to continue our game and instead of seven minutes it will be 3 hours in heaven with North Italy. Ready to play?" Italy asked rubbing circles on your hips with his finger tips. He bit your ear lobe and well you can figure out what happened next between you two.  
The next morning when you woke up you were sore and tired but had to call Canada and America and tell them you were fine and when they questioned what you two did you blushed badly and hung up ignoring the question. Italy came in the room.  
"Time to get up I made us Pasta." Italy said looking at your form in his bed.  
"Can we just eat it in hear I'm tired and kinda sore. Plus'you left a lot hickeys on my neck Feli?" You told him blushing remember the night before.  
"Of course sorry (Y/N), but I am related to France." Italy said leaving the room to bring you your pasta.


	7. A Velvet Box- Prussia

You were a country that has been around for a while and you were a relative to France. You had met Prussia through France and had dated him but he had began to go through an odd stage. You had been deeply in love with him and had dated him for(Since your countries.) for 20 years. You even shared a flat. You went home one day to find him and a girl(NOT HUNGARY) kissing on your guy's sofa. He had cheated on you and it hurt he of course made the girl leave and tried to apologize but you would not have it. You knew he had been beginning to go through a stage where he was disrespectful to you but that did not justify him to cheat and break you and your heart.  
You found yourself in the comforting arms of your big brother France. he dried your tears and when Prussia tried to apologize, but knowing that it was to early for you he turned him away for your own good because if he wouldn't of you would of broke. It's been at least(BECAUSE YOU ARE COUNTRIES I SAY THIS) 10 years since this happened but you thought he was your true love so it still hurt and to think of him killed you inside. Today France had dragged you to a party at Arthur's who had gotten drunk so America, the bastard Prussia and Denmark had taken over and Alfred or America decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Well you got stuck playing.  
You didn't know since the day you left Prussia he hated what he did to you, he knew he hurt you and it was killing him. He saw tonight and before tonight how every time you looked at him and caught him looking at you the once happy gleam too see him was replaced by hatred, pain, and though it was small a tiny ounce of love remained in your eyes. It filled him with a lot of guilt to see that happy gleam in your eyes gone.  
He had wanted to ask for your hand tonight to show he has changed from that phase hecwent through and to show he regretted what he did. Every time he approached you he received a glare from you and if he got closer you would curse him out and he would lose his courage. He gave up and decided to get a beer to drown his sorrows in.  
You sat on a couch next to France and Kiku and knowing that both your brother and Kiku like Manga and Anime you asked both if they watch (Insert Favorite anime besides Hetalia Here.) France said no, but Kiku said yes but that it is not his favorite and that he prefers (What you Think he Prefers besides your favorite.) Well now Alfred had began the game and you prayed not to get Prussia because you aren't allowed to pick again. You put your hand in and picked a Little velvet box out of the bag.  
"You, Uh got Prussia." Alfred stated nervously knowing the events that occurred between you two, everybody knew what happened. America rubbed the back of his neck nervously avoiding eye contact with you.  
"Wait. WHAT? No No No!" You exclaimed loudly not wanting to be in the closet with Gilbert. "Sorry (Y/N) you know the rules no choosing again or skipping." Alfred said apologetically to you.  
"Shit" You mumbled under your breath. Prussia offered you his hand and you took it but you also twisted it behind his back.  
"NO touching Brat or your wrist wont be the only thing bruised your five meters will be too." You said the pent-up pain and anger in the tone of your voice. With that you let his wrist out of your grip and sauntered into the closet. Prussia came in the closet behind you. But by the time he came in you had broke and were crying.  
"Why did you do that to me, I loved you and you broke me? You hurt me!" You said while sobbing at Gilbert.  
"I-I was Stupid and I wasn't-" Gilbert began to say but you cut him off before he could finish speaking to you.  
"YOU ASSHOLE THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO USE YOU WERE FULLY AWARE OF WHAT YOU WERE DOING YOU COULD OF STOPPED IT BUT YOU DIDN'T. I HATE YOU. I CAN ADMIT THAT THOUGH I HATE YOU I ALSO STILL LOVE YOU BUT I CAN NOT TRUST YOU. I AM A BROKEN DOLL BECAUSE OF YO YET I LOVE YOU, I MUST BE INSANE." You screamed at Prussia, the countries outside the closet hearing every word you screamed at your ex love.  
"I'm sorry I truly am. I have grown from then. It has been ten years. Ten years I have missed and been without you and regrettedthst mistake." Prussia said to you.  
"I-I c-c-can't be-elieve you. I've always heard; once a liar always a liar, once a cheater always a cheater." you said sobbing at Prussia.  
"I-(Y/N) open the box it has my promise to you in it. It's the reason I kept approaching you tonight." Prussia told you in almost a whisper. In the box was a silver ring with a blood red jewel in the middle.  
"An engagement ring." You spoke shocked and slightly stunned, after ten years apart he was still willing to ask your hand in marriage.  
"(Y/N) i don't want to lose you please marry me. It is to show my loyalty to you for eternity." Gilbert begged to you.  
"I-I don't know Prussia, every time I see you I see that day and it's just a ring it doesn't mean anything." You said to Prussia who looked as if he was going to cry.  
"Look closer at the ring (Y/N) look at the center of it." Prussia told you. You didn't need to squint in the dark though Arthur had the closet light turned on so he or anyone who went in it so they could see. You looked close and the center seemed to move. The jewel wasn't blood red it was filled with Prussia's blood. He gave you a promise in his blood, he gave you his blood.  
"You gave me your blood as a promise Prussia?" You said shocked after all these years apart he was willing to bleed for you still.  
"Yes, doing this shows If I break a blood promise I will be worth nothing. It is said Blood is thicker then water it is what defines us, binds us... curses us." Prussia spoke quoting a movie at the end of his sentence.  
"The second part you said, you quoted Johnny Depp when he played Barnabas in Dark Shadows." You said to Prussia, the tears you had cried earlierdrying on your face.  
"France told me you loved that quote, so please take me back and be my bride (Y/N). I gave you my blood as a promise a promise in blood is the strongest especially for an immortal so please?" "Prussia asked his tone border lining in begging and pleading you to marry him.  
"I one has bled for me before. So yes I will Prussia. I love you but you should know in a way there is no such thing as immortality we will all fade away one day." You said to Prussia slipping the ring onto your embraced each other and the door was opened and six months later you were married. **( I do not mean for the blood promise to be evil or demonic if you think it is because for me it is not, it is just a romantic thing to do for forgiveness, nothing demonic okay.)**


	8. A Mini Toy Version of Mr Kumajiro

You were a younger country and by blood your brother was Arthur or England and you lived with him. He had a party tonight and had gotten drunk and the awesome trio took over. Things went hay wire when seven minutes in heaven was announced and you tried to hide in the crowd. You didn't want to play knowing there was a chance you would get Canada. You had a huge crush on him and a week earlier there had been a party at America's house and you had played truth or dare and you had been dared to kiss your crush and when you refused do so:  
"(Y/N) we all know you like Canada just kiss him already so we can get on with the game." America had said revealing you had a crush on the hard to notice, shy and quiet country face turned red and Canada turned to you.  
"Is it true (Y/N)?" Canada had asked you that night. You nodded.  
"Yes it is Matthew." You told him a blush on your face and hope he would say I love you too in your eyes, but that didn't happen. He didn't say anything and just left the party, he never told you how he felt and some people did not even notice he had asked you that question or that he had left you there hanging. When he left You told your brother that you would be walking home because your stomach hurt, a lie of course. You went home and cried your self a sleep to you him just leaving was in a way a rejection.  
"(Y/N) your not hiding your playing and there are no, no's about" Alfred told you findingyou in your hiding place.. You sighed reluctantly and stuck your hand in the bag and picked out a little plushy of Mr. Kumajiro.  
"You got -" "Alfred started to say but you cut him off, It was his fault Matthew knew you like him and you knew who you picked because the item made it obvious if you knew Canada. "Yeah I know who I got can we just get on with my turn already?' Your hollow voice asked interrupting America's. You walked in to the tell-tell closet of fate not waiting for Canada the closet light already on. A minute or two later Canada entered the closet and you heard his voice.  
"(Y/N) where are you I can't see where you are." Mattgew asked you his voice quiet but not as quiet as he is around most you two had been good friends until Alfred putted your secret while playing truth or dare. You didn't speak you didn't think he should hear your voice after rejecting you without even speaking in front of an entire crowd of countries.  
"(Y/N) please don't ignore me everyone does." Canada poke to you upset.  
"Why shouldn't I, I told you how I felt in front of everyone and you just left me with out an answer. I cried my self to sleep that night." You said an angry toneto your voice.  
"I'm s-sorry (Y/N). I j-just didn't k-know h-how to respond to your l-love for me and I wanted to do s-something but I was afraid to do something in front of everyone so I-i l-left." Matthew said to you stuttering slightly.  
"Yes you left for me too suffer rejection and embarrassment to save your own skin, how kind Matthew." You stated with sarcasm lacing your voices tone.  
N"If I told you I left because I love you too, would that make it better?" Matthew asked you curiously and with hope in his voice.  
"No it wouldn't Matthew." You said still angry at him.  
"Fine I'll show you how much I love you if you won't believe it." Matthew stated a lust filled tone in his voice that you never heard before. With those words he pushed you onto the closets floor and kissed you with love hoping to right the wrong he made. Though you had been mad you kissed back he was trying to make an effort to apologize when most wouldn't care so you didn't resist it. He pulled back from the kiss.  
"I love you please forgive me for the wrong I made, You notice me more then anyone else does so please (Y/N)?" Canada said pleading to you.  
"I-I forgive you M-Matthew." You said stuttering slightly.  
"Thank goodness." He pushed his lips back on yours and licked your lips asking to french kiss you he was raised by France after all. He pushed his hips on to yours and rubbed into them causing you too moan. You did not expect him to be well, like that! He bit your lip and pulled it with his teeth and sucked your bottom lip. He then went to your neck and bit the side harshly causing you to moan loudly enough for the outside closet to hear and when they did they a heard a bundle of curses spew from the out of the sobering up England, who wanted rip of Canada's manly parts for touching, his little sister. Canada began to rub his teeth back and forth on your softest part of your neck and it created a dark blue mark that showed you were Canada's girl. The door was then opened by Japan who had a nose bleed and an angry England who chose for the greater good to keep his mouth shut. Canada led you out of the closet and you went up stairs where about twenty minutes later some guests heard some voices and thumping and one guest that heard this happened to be Sealand.  
"What are they doing?" Sealand asked aloud just wanting someone to answer him  
"Something you'll want to do one day too." Denmark stated smugly with a smirk, only for him to be hit in the head by England.  
"Two people just lost there innocence one being my sister and the other like a brother to me do not ruin Demands innocence , he's the only one I talk to who is still innocent" England said to Denmark; who was rubbing his head from England's smack.  
"England, you have no right to talk because we all know you're no virgin!" France exclaimed.  
"Oh shut up you bloody frog!" England said angrily.  
"No you black sheep of Europe." France fired back at England.  
"What does being a Virgin mean?" Sealand asked confused. The countries looked in shock realizing Sealand was still there.  
"England it looks like you might have to explain the birds and the bee's to Sealand." France, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and America all said at the same time.  
"I guess so but why me? I'll do it though, but I'm not going to like explaining this, hopefully he's not as odd about it as America was, or as bad as I was when France explained it to me." England said motioning Sealand over to explain the birds and the bee's to him.  
You woke up the next morning with hickey's on either side of your neck and sore hips and saw Canada sleeping beside you. You wrapped your arms around him and went to sleep with your love once again.


	9. A Box of Licorice- Iceland

You were invited too England's party who had drank so much licour that he became intoxicated and allowed America, Denmark and Prussia to take over. Now because England getting drunk you were being forced to play that game. By that game, I mean seven minutes in heaven. Earlier at the party you had met a nice boy with white hair and blueish-purple eyes or should I say you met up with your best friend Iceland, and you danced with him . You actually forced him to dance technically and ironically it was to Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon. After the song ended you two went your separate ways you to talk to Canada who was being ignored and him to hide the the blush on his face from dancing with you. He had a crush on you but was not willing to admit it. You actually had the same problem and wouldn't admit it because of your stubbornness.  
So now you sat on the couch next to a drunk England mumbling incoherently and Canada staring at him wondering how any one would be so odd when drunk, while the bag was being passed around and people were entering and coming out of the closet some happy some disappointed and others creeped out. It was your turn and you reached and grabbed a box of Licorice.  
"Um, I got who ever put in Licorice." You said loud enough for everyone to hear. Iceland stood up and grabbed your hand and pulled you into the closet a faint blush coloring his face and a scowl because of Denmark  
"Get lucky bro!" Denmark was screaming at Iceland. Denmark's screaming helped increase his blush as well as give you a blush on you face. You now sat in the lightened closet(England Keeps the closet light on.) with your knees against your chest and head leaning on the wall behind you with Iceland sitting across you staring at you but you couldn't tell he was because you your head facing upwards on the wall. He stood up and walked next to you awkwardly touching your hand.  
"Do you want some licorice (Y/N)?" Iceland asked you holding it out to you so you coult take one if you wanted a piece.  
"Sure Emil a piece of Licorice sounds good right now. You said to Iceland or Emil put one end but what you didn't expect was for Iceland to bite the other end( the Licorice isn't long. It's like three inches.) He pulled the licorice to his mouth as well as you and he frenched kissed a unsuspecting you quickly then he pulled back.  
"I wasn't going to waste a chance to show you how I feel, (Y\N) I love you and I want you to be mine, please say you will be mine." Emil told you, smirking at the clever way to show you that he thought of.  
"Yes I'll be yours I feel the same, I love you too Emil." You said happily but still slightly out of breath andflushed from the French kiss he had given you.  
"Good" Iceland quickly said and with that word he pulled you close to him and titled your chin up and kissed you gently as if afraid if he kisses you too hard you'll run from him. He slightly deepened the kiss and licked your bottom lip asking to be let in to your mouth to which you actually denied only for Iceland getting more confident to pinch you in the side but you didn't react so he bit your lip really hard causing you to gasp in pain and pleasure giving Iceland enough time to slip had s tongue in your mouth. He may be the youngest of the Nordics but he was not innocent for sure. He licked each of your of your teeth and then he started to provoke your tongue with his and he did this by swirling his tongue around your which caused you to moan out slightly. He started to rub circles around your hips which made you moan louder and loud enough for those outside to hear. You wrapped your legs around Iceland's waist and he held you by your butt and you put your hands through his white/silver hair making it messy and disheveled.  
The door was opened by Denmark who for once had to think of what to say while you two remained oblivious to the open door and continued. Denmark finally knew what to say.  
"I said little Iceland would get lucky but I meant it as a joke, look who's wrong." Denmark stated starting to laugh slightly. Iceland noticed Denmark.  
"Oh yes you were wrong I'm definitely getting lucky." Iceland said a prominent smirk on his face.  
"Wait what do you mean Emil?" You asked him confused."Oh my little (Y/N), you'll be finding out very soon." Iceland told you while also winking at you.  
Well you did find out and lets just say you were tired and slightly sore the next morning. At least you had fun with Emil.?


	10. A picture of Chibi Japan- China

Today was a day that started terrible you had been at a meeting for the allies and like usual a fight broke out and you got caught in the middle while watching the unnoticed Canada stand in the room's corner happy for once to be ignored. By the time you left the meeting you were stressed beyond belief and still had to attend England'd party tonight. You wondered how China had kept calm during the meeting, you sure didn't.  
The one thing was you had fallen in love with China. You don't know how or why you did; love at first sight, huh? Now you were at the party taking a drink of pop or whatever you want. Next to you was England asking himself whether he is Catholic or Protestant. You ignored his mumbling and grunts staring down at the bar table. You felt a tap on your shoulder.  
"Hello (Y/N); are you ok now? I know the effect the meeting had on you was pretty bad, Aru?" China asked yiu politely. You stared down an apparent blush striking your cheeks.  
"I'm um, I'm uh better now, yeah better now." You stated barely forming a sentence.  
"Good" China said and left to talk to France. You sighed in relief feeling the warmth in your cheeks started to receed . America, Prussia and Denmark decided now was the time to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Your turn soon came and you put your hand in and pulled out a Chibi picture of Japan with a monotonous face. You held up the picture not wanting to talk and China stood up And grabbed the picture putting it in his clothing. You walked in the closet and held the door for China because he was behind you.  
"Thank youn(Y\N)" China said to you. You nodded in answer to him saying Thank You. You sat in the corner of the closet. China sensing where you moved to sat next to you.  
"Uh- I Hi C- China." You said stuttering and blushing again, from his close proximity to you.  
"Why do you keep acting so weird? You can barely talk correctly in front of me without stuttering or messing up the wording in the sentence." China asked you then also telling you how odd you acted around him.  
"I can't tell you China." You said hoping he would drop the subject.  
"Yes you can now(he tilts your head up) tell me." China told y forcing you to look in his eyes. "It sounds dumb but since I first saw you my heart felt like it would speed up and I would get nervous and embarrassed." You said finally saying to China how it felt to be around him for you.  
"So love in first sight, (Y/N)?" He stated with a half smirk and half smile on his face.  
"I guess so." You said nervously.  
"Good then that means I'm not the only one, I love you to." The hand he held to tilt your head; he used to tilt your mouth up to meet his to kiss and embrace you. His arms gently wrapped around your waist holding you close to him. He traced circles on your hips causing shivers to run through your body. One of your hands grasped his held Blackish-brownish hair and twirled it through your fingers. Your back was pressed against the closet's wall while China put his tounge in your mouth trying to provoke your tongue to play with his. His hands moved to your thighs rubbing them causing you to moan out China's name. Those outside heard and Sealand asked what they were doing to which no one answered surprised by China's actions, it seemed like what a bad touch trio member would do this. The closet was opened by America.  
"If you want have sex do it in a guest bedroom not Iggy's closet." America said pointing to where Arthur's guest bedroom or spare rooms were. Though he was whenwhrnhe said it, meaning it as a joke.  
He might of meant it as a joke but you two went to a guest bedroom any way. I hope you had fun with China, he had fun with his new lover. ?


	11. A Chibi Romano Plushi - Spain

'Of course' you thought. 'England is drunk and the 'awesome trio has taken over.' You wished it could have at least been the bad touch trio. You were in love with the Spaniard; Spain or known humanly as Antonio. Your brother is Matthew or Canada. The one who is always forgotten and feels invisible. You loved Canada more then any one. He raised you since you were a chibi country but he never tried to invade or steal power from your country. Marthew never understood why you fell for Antonio. You fell for his cheerful attitude that made you smile even when tears were falling down your cheeks.  
Well anyway back to the party. The host England had gotten drunk and now America, Prussia and Denmark had taken over. Meaning you were to be forced to play Seven minutes in heaven and you did not possibly want to get your brother Canada or as you called France, your uncle France.  
"(Y/N) time to pick." Alfred told you. You stood on shaky legs from where you sat walking to choose an item from the bag Alfred was holding for you. On the way you tripped and face planted from how shaky your legs were. You blushed and stood up and chose your item. You reached in and pulled out a Chibi Romano Plushi.  
"Bastardo I thought I told you to throw that away!" Romano Screamed at Antonio his tsundere personality already showing. Blushing at who you got you watched Antonio apologize.  
"I'm sorry but it was just to cute to throw away." Antonio told Romano while also apologizing to Romano knowing he embarrassed him. Romano just glared at Spain muttering cusses and creating a purple Aura around him scaring Feliciano  
"Romano a stop you're a scaring me." Italy said looking like he might cry.  
"Shut up you bastard you weren't the one who just got embarrassed in front of everyone!" Romano spoke angrily at Feliciano.  
"Geeerrrrmmmaaaaaannnyyy!"Italy said loudly beggining to cry from being slightly yelled at by his brother.  
"Great now I have to calm Italy down!" Germany said angrily glaring at the other Italian brother.  
Antonio turned to you and grabbed your hand and pulled you into the closet fastly before the fight could be further continued in front of you.  
"Now we can play the game, love." Spain told you, his face illuminated bythe light England left on in the closet.  
"Wait what? Love! Do you love me Spain!?" You exclaimed looking at Antonio.  
"If I didn't I wouldn't of called you love. Now please let's play I want you and I have for a while." Spain told you rather excitedly. Blushing you nodded a yes to Spain. Spain pushed you into the wall pushing his mouth roughly on yours. Not expecting the happy go lucky Spaniard to be so rough you gasped and moaned in pleasure. What did you expect? He is in the bad touch trio with Prussia and France and in the pervert trio with England and France!  
Well any way, Spain pushed his tongue in your mouth. You moaned loudly as Spain's tongue rubbed against your's caressing and provoking it to play along. Moaning you played along as well letting the others know you were too.  
"U-u-uh Spain." You moaned which Canada heard which made him run into the bathroom to throw up with France noticing that Canada ran off looking sick he ran and followed Canada to make sure he would be okay.  
"Canada are you okay? No don't throw up on the floor!" France screamed.  
"If that was your little sister you would be throwing up like me papa France!" Canada exclaimed before loosing more of his stomach contents into England's toilet. Spain s tarted to grind his hips into yours, showing you how excited he was and how much he wanted you. Moaning again you grinded your hip's against his making a friction and warmth from your actions with Antonio.  
"I love you Antonio." You said trying not to moan because of Spain's actions on your body.  
"I love you too and always will." Antonio told you meaning every word .His hand rubbed your sides, and his body weight keeping you pinned to the wall. His lips traveled to your neck licking all over, covering your neck in many hickies claiming you as his and only his. Spain was very good at making you moan.  
"Um your Seven minutes are up Spain." America said a red tint covering his face. Antonio released you from being pinned and grasped your hand pulling you out of the closet. Once out of the closet you looked around.  
"Where's my brother Canada?" You asked wondering where he went. Germany looked to you. "Well you vere kinda loud and Matthew heard you. He got sick. France is vith him making sure he doesn't barf anywhere but the toilet. I feel bad he had to hear that. I feel bad I had to hear it." Germany told you disgusted and kinda creeped out. Blushing at what you were told you were about to reply when Antonio interjected  
"We'll be leaving now. We have some unfinished business I'd like to take care of before her brother comes back from the restroom." Anyonio told everyone. With the words Antonio words Antonio spoke you guys left together. Antonio looked at you.  
"Have you ever wanted to play with a pirate's sword? If so I have one and it's pretty big." Antonio said and then smirked, winking at you. All you knew is that when you woke up the next morning you were very sore.? 


	12. A White Thread -Norway

'Why am I even here?' You asked yourself in your head. You were sitting on England's or Arthur's couch, watching the drunken man ask him self if he was Catholic or Protestant.

"You having fun?" A voice asked from behind you. It was high and rather quiet. It was a little fairy.  
"Not really, little fairy. Who brought you here? I know you weren't with England." You told the fairy. The little fairy flew to your shoulder and sat on it.  
"I came with Norway, to help him with a girl problem. I'm looking for a girl with-" The fairy started to say but was interrupted.  
"There you are Jasmine. I was wondering where you went, you need to stay with me most of the countries can't see faires. You need to be more careful." He said not realizing you weren't drunk, and thought you were so you wouldn't remember what he just said.  
"This girl can see faires I was just talking to her, I was hoping she could help me find the girl you said you love. I know her name but not what she looks like." The fairy said annoyance in her voice that she had been interrupted by Norway.  
"Jasmine you little, It doesn't matter, who the girl is right now. Hello (Y/N), how are you doing. Alfred forced me to put something in a bag for seven minutes in heaven, I didn't want to but I have to play. He told me it's your turn to choose and he'll be over to let you pick an item in a minute or so." Norway told you realizing you were sober unlike England and would understand what he was saying to you.  
"Wait? Her name is (Y/N)! You're the girl he like (Y/N)!" Jasmine the fairy said. Norway paled, then reddened in embarrassment.  
You were about to speak when you were approached by Alfred with a bag.  
"Pick." Alfred told you.  
"Ok." You said. You reached into the bag and you pulled out a piece of white thread.  
"That's mine." Norway said to you his face still red and he was avoiding eye contact with you. You and Norway entered the closet together, the light in the closet already on.  
"So is it true Norway do you love me? Or did the fairy mean someone else of the same name, or did she get the name wrong?" You asked Norway. You waited for an answer but he didn't reply to you. "Will you please answer me?" You asked bit the closet remained silent other then the breathing you and Norway made and the flap of fairy wings from Jasmine who followed you both into the closet and was currently purched on Norway's shoulders watching this even unfold.  
"Just tell her how you feel Norway don't just ignore her! Can't you see you're making her upset?" The fairy said asking Norway. Norway looked to see you deciding to sit on the closet floor putting your knees to your chest and resting your arms and head on your knees. You just sat there. You weren't moving more then what best was going in and out of your body. That's when he heard you whimper. You were crying. 'I was foolish if me to think that he actually meant me.' You thought sadly to yourself and upset.  
"(Y/N) d-don't c-cry. I m-meant you I was afraid you would reject me." Norway told you, as he walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you giving you a hug. You put your knees down on the ground and hugged him back. "I should of answered you right away, I'm sorry." Norway told you.  
"It's ok, I just thought your silence meant you didn't like me. Norway, I've never told you this but I-I l-love you. I have for a long time." You told him, also showing him you had no intentions of rejecting him.  
"You love me?" Norway asked you. His eyes widened realizing he hadn't misheard you. You really loved him too. He leaned away from your hug only to lean forward again to kiss you. Then he pulled away again."I love you too (Y/N)." Norway told you quietly.  
"I already knew that your fairy friend Jasmine already cleared that up." You said pointing to the little fairy who was no longer in Norway's shoulder but purched on one of England's coats watching you two quietly. She then flew over Norway and sprinkled some type of dust on his head and before flying out the closte through a crack on top of the closet door and doorway. You noticed the dust made you feel kinda warm.  
"Norway did that dust make you feel warm?" You asked him.  
"No on the contrary it's making me feel very cold. You look warm though. That dusts is making me feel odd in other ways too." Norway you in an odd tone of voice.  
"What do you mean n-?!" You started to ask before Norway pushed his body on yours and began to kiss you rather roughly. He slipped his tongue in your mouth without asking you any permission and proceeded to French kiss you. You kissed back feeling odd like you needed to kiss I'm and only him. You were so hot and he felt so cold. It was like he was cooling you off. He pulled back reluctantly.  
"I feel lustful." Norway told you. He winked at you before moving his lips to your neck and sucking on your pulse and biting it gently to leave a Hickey on you claiming you as his and to prove that you were his to the others.  
"N-Norway." You said almost moaning. "I think the reason your do cold and that I'm do warm is because of the dust the fairy sprinkled on you and me." You said trying not to moan.  
"Oh little (Y/N) don't think it, I know that Jasmine did that to me and you me on purpose, just because she's a fairy doesn't mean she works just for little kids." Norway told you his blue eyes glazed over. He stood up and pulled you up with him and lifted you up pushing you against the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist and moving his hands to your butt to suppost your weight. He went back to kissing you on the mouth while grinding into you lightly. You moaned and those outside of the closet heard you.  
"Your moans are beautiful. I can't wait until later to hear more of them, when were alone." Norway told you, after pulling away from the kiss, he bit your ear lobe gently. The door was opened by Iceland to find you and Norway in your odd position  
"Norway your time is up." Iceland told you. The fairy looked in.  
" Looks like my special fairy dust worked." Jasmine said to two.  
"Jasmine not all of this was your 'special' dust some of it was just naturally there. At least for me it was. Iceland I told you to call me brother, so say it! Say big brother. Big brother!" Norway said to Iceland and the fairy.  
"I'm not calling you big brother now get out of England's closet." Iceland said annoyed at Norway wanting him to call him big brother. Norway pulled you out of the closet after you moved your legs from around his waist.  
"I'll show you why I'm Iceland's big brother." Norway told you deciding to take you to where he lived. You woke up slightly sire and found Norway next to you. You shook him to wake him up.  
"Good morning." You told Norway.  
"My love." Norway told you quietly. That's when you both heard a noise. Iceland was speaking behind the door.  
"I don't think you need me to call you big brother it looks like you can get her to say almost anything for you. I'm scared and scarred for life. I'm never accepting a key to your house again knowing what I might hear at night." Iceland said.  
"I'll find a way to make you call me big brother but for now; GET OUT!" Norway screamed at Iceland.  
"Let's just go back to sleep for a said to Norway and he nodded in agreement with you.


End file.
